Love Through Adversity
by KamiiKira
Summary: Elsa's despised high school all of her life. What's the point of working hard if it all just seems so pointless? And once a tragic accident takes her parent's lives, she can barely keep going. There's only one thing that keeps her moving, and that's Anna. Modern AU. Elsanna (Non-incest)
1. In Summer

Arendelle High School. Anaheim, California. In such a well-known and populated city, it should come as no surprise that this high school is one of the largest campuses in Southern California. AHS hosts well over 3,000 students and these students are all on a journey. High school is just one chapter, a mere pit stop on the winding road that leads to the future. But that's not how _she _saw it…

* * *

"What the fuck?!" yelled Elsa. "This fucking noob tuber has no gun skill at all."

As she watched the killcam, she heard her best friend laughing through her headset.

"Ahaha! Dude, you're so fucking bad," taunted Anna. "7 and 14. Stop feeding their team killstreaks."

"Shut up! This game is shit anyways. It's filled with fucking no-lives."

"Well, I guess that makes you a no-life then! Considering this is basically all you did over the course of summer."

Listening to those words, Elsa reflected on the past 3 months of summer. Anna was right, she wasted her time at home, playing Call of Duty. Instead of going out to the beach, or partying with Anna and their "friends," the blonde isolated herself from the outside world. She wanted to forget everything about Junior year. In fact, she could care less about high school in general. It was filled with superficial people who were all self-centered and concerned only for themselves. This summer was used to get away from all of that.

"Hello? Earth to Elsa? Are you playing or what?" asked Anna, after a good 5 minutes of silence.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry. I was just doing some thinking…" replied Elsa. "The game hasn't ended yet? I thought we were getting raped."

"We were. And we still are. At this rate, we'd have to cap all three flags to try and come back."

"Alright then, let's try double capping with B."

_BOOM! "DOUBLE KILL!"_

"FUCKING A!" yelled Elsa, after she and Anna both died from another grenade launcher.

"Enemy nuke incoming! It's all over!" casted the Game Announcer.

"You're kidding… This son of a bitch got a nuke on us." said Elsa.

"Yup," replied the redhead. "Your fault, too. It was your call to try and cap B."

"Ok, genius. What else would you have tried?" asked Elsa.

"Haha! I'm just fucking with you! It's just a game, no big deal." said Anna

"**DEFEAT" **flashed on her T.V. screen and Elsa just shook her head and chuckled.

"God damn, you would think since I spend all my time playing this game, I'd actually be decent and not end up with a negative KDR."

Anna replied, "Whatevssss. It's time to check back in with reality soon. You ready for registration tomorrow?"

"Ugh, don't remind me. I don't want to go back to that godforsaken place."

"You may not want to, but you have to. Unless of course, you're fine with dropping out and becoming a bum. Since you know, you're already used to living like one."

Even though she couldn't see her, Elsa knew that Anna had the cheekiest grin on her face after mouthing those words.

"Oh, so you're a comedian now? You're hilarious!" replied Elsa sarcastically.

Anna laughed, "Relaaaax! I'm just messing with ya! Look, I know these past few years have been rough for you. Especially with what happened with your parents… But trust me, there's no way this year can be any worse! We've known each other since we were practically babies! And now look at us, you're a Senior! And well, I'm still only a Junior but I'm not gonna let you waste your last year of high school! You gotta come out of your shell."

In truth, Elsa realized that Anna was right. She knew there was no point in just sulking and feeling sorry for herself. But on the other hand, there was no reason for caring about school or the people in it. She just had to look out for herself and the few people she actually cared about.

"Thanks, Anna. But you and I both know that I couldn't give two fucks about school. It's just a waste of time, anyways."

"No, Elsa. Playing video games all day long is a waste of LIFE. You just have to stop being so pessimistic about things and maybe you'll have some eye-opening experience this year." lectured Anna.

"Since when did you become my psychologist?" scoffed the blonde, as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not your psychologist," laughed Anna. "I'm your best friend and I'm just looking out for you."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," replied Elsa. "Thanks for the advice… I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Of course! See you later, stinker," said the younger redhead as she signed offline.

_Ugh, I don't understand why you're so excited about going back. You're insane. Why is high school depicted as this amazing experience that you'll never want to forget? I've lost so much in these past three years… Why am I still here? It's probably because of you. I couldn't even imagine being able to get through life, without you._

Tears flowed down Elsa's cheeks, as she sat there, overwhelmed with emotion.

_Heh, if you actually saw me right now... What would you think? (sigh) I love you Anna. More than you'll ever know…_

**A/N: Hey everyone! Glad you decided to check out this little AU of mine. This fic was heavily inspired by "r9kElsa is Suffering" so the writing style may seem similar to that of AnonElsa's/kate-kane's. I do promise, however, that this story will distinguish itself as its own universe. Thanks for reading and please review! :) **


	2. You'll Be Fine

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry that it took me this long to update this. I've been pretty busy with my Summer. Working as a basketball coach while also trying to enjoy myself takes up a lot of time. I promise I'll start updating more often! Thanks for sticking around. Reviews are always appreciated! Now, without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter of "Love Through Adversity." **

* * *

"So kiddo, how did you like the tour?" asked Agdar to his clearly exuberant daughter.

"I loved it! I'm glad I finally got to see how you run the office, Dad." replied Elsa.

"You know, it warms my heart to know that you have so much interest in the police force. You might be taking over my job one day!" laughed Elsa's father.

"Me? Chief of the entire Anaheim Police Department? I think you have too high expectations for me, Dad."

"Nonsense! You lack confidence in yourself, Elsa. You'll make a fine Chief one day. I truly believe it."

The admiration Elsa had for her father was extraordinary. He was her role model. Coming from humble origins, he made a name for himself in his respective field. Additionally, his intelligence was remarkable. With a plethora of cases solved thanks to his efforts, it was no wonder that he was the Chief of Police.

"Thanks Dad," said the blonde, as she gave her father a warm, loving hug. "So how's the current case with that gang coming along?"

"I think we're finally cracking down on them. We still don't know who exactly is running the show, but we're definitely making progress. They're experts at leaving no trace of evidence at the crime scenes. However, I believe I have a major lead that I must share with your uncle. With his help, I have faith we'll be able to stop these guys before they cause further harm."

"I hope so. From what we've heard so far, they seem to be a pretty dangerous threat. I just want you to be safe, Dad." said Elsa.

"Don't worry about me, kiddo. I'll be ok. Now, your mom should be picking us up soon. Ready to chow down on some dinner? Your treat, of course." said the older man while giving his daughter a wink.

"Very funny Dad!"

_*10 minutes later*_

Elsa couldn't wait to get to the restaurant. She loved Japanese cuisine. There was something about fresh, cold sushi that always hit the spot whenever the family would visit "The Shogun." She sat patiently in the back seat, listening to her parents' conversation.

"So Idun, how was your day?" asked Elsa's father.

"It was lovely, dear. I would definitely spend the day at home relaxing every day of the week, if I could."

Elsa's mom was a fashion designer. Her taste in art and clothing was truly exquisite. She was just naturally talented at what she did. Whenever people from the fashion industry would meet Elsa, they would always remark about how strikingly beautiful she was like her mother.

"Aha, if only that was possible." laughed Agdar. "Unfortunately, my work never stops. Especially with this case taking up all of my time. I'm happy that I got to take it easy today, and show Elsa around the office."

"Yes, the case with that uprising gang, right? What was their name again? The Southern Ones?" asked Elsa's mother.

"Supposedly, they're known as The Southern Thirteen." replied Agdar. "I was just telling Elsa about how I have a lead on who they actually are. Before I make any decision on my own, however, I would like to consult with Everick."

The Winters' car had pulled up to a red light. The restaurant was just a street ahead. Soon, Elsa would be enjoying a pleasant dinner with her family. It was a perfect day. Or so, she thought.

As the light turned green, Elsa's father accelerated forward, without noticing the speeding vehicle to his left.

_*Screeeeech!* *CRASH*_

Unexpectedly, the Winters' car was sent flying through the air, rolling around several times before coming to a halt.

Glass lay broken everywhere. Elsa was in a daze. The pain was excruciating. She tried taking in her surroundings. In the passenger seat, her mother sat motionless with cuts gashed over her face. In the drivers' seat, she saw her father, with blood gushing from his forehead, struggling to move.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Elsa, with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Elsa… Stay calm, kiddo. Look at me." said Agdar as he stared at his daughter through the rear-view mirror. "You're OK, sweetie. Listen to me, no matter what happens today. Whether we make it or not, I need you to know that your mother and I are so proud of you. We love you so much… We couldn't have deserved a better daughter than you."

"No… please Dad. Don't say that now. You're gonna make it! Please don't go!" pleaded Elsa.

Life leaving his body, Agdar knew he didn't have much time left . He just had to ensure his daughter that everything would be alright. With a final breath, he uttered his final words, "You'll be fine, Elsa."

_No, this can't be happening right now. Please God, don't do this to me. _

As she heard the sirens wailing in the distance, the situation was too much for Elsa to take in. Within seconds, she couldn't help herself but fall out of consciousness.

* * *

_*GASP*_

Elsa woke up in a cold sweat. The nightmare had been incredibly vivid with every detail of that day still haunting her even though she was now awake. She looked to her left to check the alarm clock that sat on the small black table near her bed.

_7:25 AM_

"Shit," Elsa muttered as she realized her current predicament. "I'm fucking late."

As Elsa got out of bed, she knew it was too late for her to hop in the shower. Thus, she elected to throw on whatever she had in her closet. In it, she found a plain black v-neck and a pair of grey sweatpants. Once she settled on her outfit, she stared at the mirror in her room.

_Fucking slob. At least freshen up or something. God, what were you raised in? A barn? _

Making her way to the bathroom she and her cousin shared, Elsa figured she was alone. Rapunzel always left early to school, wanting to hang out with all of her friends before classes started. Elsa's uncle had been promoted to Chief of Police following the death of her father and he spent most of his time investigating The Southern Thirteen. As the leader of the police department, life had not been particularly easy for Everick as the only lead they had on the now notorious gang, died with Agdar. Elsa's aunt was probably already at the school as well, as she had been recently promoted to Assistant Principal for the new school year.

Once she finished brushing her teeth, Elsa once again took a glance at the mirror in front of her.

_Wow, look at you. Pitiful. At least show some fucking effort in your appearance. _

Elsa chose to quickly fix her hair before she left, slicking her bangs back while also French braiding it so it fell nicely over her left shoulder.

_Eh, that'll work. _

Driving to school, Elsa couldn't help but loathe the day ahead of her.

_Ugh, why the fuck do we have to have an orientation as seniors? It's not like we're clueless freshman who need their hands held through everything. Just give me my schedule, take my damn picture, and let me get the fuck out of there. _

_*Buzzz!*_

Slightly startled by the sound, Elsa looked down and saw that it came from her phone. A new text message was received. Realizing who sent the text, Elsa's heart fluttered as she saw the name.

_Anna: "Hey! Where are you? Orientation's about to start in 5 minutes!"_

Pulling up at a stop sign, Elsa chose to reply, ignoring any laws or safety precautions that could hamper her.

_Elsa: "Almost there. Woke up late. Forgot to set my alarm clock…"_

_Anna: "You didn't continue playing after I signed off did you?"_

_Elsa: "No, of course not."_

_Liar. After bawling your eyes out, you hopped right back on for a session of Zombies with some random ass dude from San Francisco. _

_Anna: "Ok. Good! I'll see you soon, stinker!" _

A small smile curled at the bottom of Elsa's mouth after reading that last text. Anna always knew how to make her day brighter, even though she hadn't even seen her yet. Maybe today wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

Once she arrived at the school, Elsa made her way to the auditorium. There, she was greeted by four couples: Anna and Hans, Talia and Naveen, Shang and Mulan, and lastly, Rapunzel and Eugene.

"Look, here comes your loaner cousin," whispered Eugene to Rapunzel.

"Yeah, and she's totally awkward at home dude. Even more awkward than me!" giggled Rapunzel.

"Hey Els!" yelled Anna. "Finally you're here! Geez, took you long enough."

"I told you. My alarm didn't go off this morning." said Elsa, avoiding eye contact with anyone.

"Everything ok Elsa?" asked Hans, noticing the blonde's current demeanor.

_No, sideburns. You're dating my best friend who also just happens to be the girl of my dreams. But you wouldn't know that, would you dumbass? Self-centered prick. _

"Yeah, I'm good," replied Elsa. "I better go check in."

"She's such a stiff," muttered Hans. "How are you best friends with her?"

"Don't be so mean! She's gone through a lot in her life, Hans. More than you think you know. Along with Punzie, I'm all she has. You guys should really try befriending her! She doesn't bite, I promise. Well… OK. Maybe just a little! But not like a vicious attack dog! She's like a little puppy!" laughed Anna, realizing she was rambling just a bit too much.

Making her way to the table in front of the entrance to the auditorium, Elsa was greeted by none other than her Aunt Natalie.

"Name?" asked the assistant principal.

_Are you fucking kidding me right now? _

"Elsa Winters," scoffed the blonde, as she rolled her eyes.

"Ahh, yes. Here we are. Here is your schedule for the upcoming school year and your ID card. Take them to the room next door and have your picture taken so it can be scanned onto the card."

Receiving the items, Elsa took a glance at her schedule.

_What the fuck?! 6 APs?!_

"I didn't sign up for any of these," stated Elsa.

"No, you didn't. I did. Now go. Next in line please." replied Natalie.

As another student made their way to the table, Elsa walked towards the picture booth. She couldn't believe she was being forced to take all these advanced classes during her senior year.

"Please insert your ID card to proceed." stated the machine as Elsa stepped inside.

Doing as the machine ordered, Elsa inserted the card in the appropriate slot but was slightly caught off guard at the unexpected flash.

_Shit! _

Immediately, the machine spat out the newly printed ID card with Elsa's startled face plastered on it: "_Elsa Winters. Senior. 2013-14 School Year."_

_Perfect. Just perfect. _

Stepping out of the booth, Elsa made her way into the auditorium where her fellow students were getting settled in, awaiting the introductory speech from their principal. She looked around and saw Anna and the others towards the middle of the room.

"Elsaaa! Over here! I saved you a seat right next to me!" yelled the redhead amongst the bustling crowd.

Elsa smiled and made her way towards the younger girl.

"Ooh! Did you take your picture? Let me see!" asked Anna.

"No, Anna. Trust me, you don't want to look at it. I look like a fucking retard."

"Come onnn! It can't be THAT bad."

"It really is. Just forget about it."

Without warning, Anna snatched the card from Elsa's hand.

"Hey-!"

"Aww, you look so cute! I love the way your hair looks here." complimented the redhead.

_You always look cute. _

"Thanks Anna." blushed the blonde, as she sat down next to her best friend.

"So, what classes are you taking next year?" asked Anna.

"Apparently, my aunt chose my schedule for me. 6 APs."

"Ouch, that's a bummer. But hey! Maybe we'll have some classes together! Show me your schedule!"

Once Elsa handed hair the slip of paper, Anna immediately scanned it.

"Yesss! We're going to have AP Lit and AP Bio together!" shouted the redhead, clearly elated at the newfound fact.

Inside, Elsa was excited as well. Having at least two classes with Anna would definitely make this year a lot more enjoyable.

"Are those the only two APs you're taking this year?" inquired Elsa.

"Yuppp!" replied Anna. "And I'm so happy you're taking them with me. You know I'm nowhere near as smart as you are. But I figured it would look good on my transcripts if I took at least two APs in my Junior year. You know, they say that colleges look at your Sophomore and Junior years as the most important ones? I hope I don't end up failing… God, that would be horrible. And I want to make sure I enjoy this year too! Because it's not only your last year but also Hans' and Milan's and basically everyone's as well! I wish I could graduate with you guys. I'll miss you all so much, especially you, Elsa." sulked the redhead.

Sensing a bit of stress from the redhead, Elsa searched her mind for some advice.

_Say something, you fool. She's worried that this year won't go the way she plans. _

"Hey, look at me." said the older girl. "Weren't you the one who told me last night that this year's going to be unforgettable? That I'll have some eye-opening experience?"

Anna nodded.

"Well, I can't do that if my best friend is already stressed out when the year hasn't even started yet!" chuckled Elsa, as she offered a hug to the troubled girl.

"I just don't want you to go once the year is over, Els. What will I do without you?"

Taken aback by those words, Elsa felt her cheeks grow hot. Combined with Anna's warm embrace, her heart started to flutter. At this moment in time, she could only think of three words to say to the younger redhead.

"You'll be fine."


End file.
